Magic The Gathering: Good against Evil
by DarkLinkBlade
Summary: One day my friend got some of his friends to band with him to face me. While we were playing though a portal to the plain of fellonor opened up and our struggles began.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the Magic the Gathering fiction verse. Darklinkblade here with my beta from my kingdom hearts story "heart of hearts: Path to Oblivion," yoursuicidalfriend. I decided to let him choosethe next type of fanfiction that I write as thanks for all his hard work on the last story he helped mewith. So he asked me to write a MTG fanfic so let's see if I can do this better than I do my other fanfics hmm…

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic the Gathering all rights belong to Wizards of the Coast

Bold: flashback

Italics: thoughts/card names

Bold underlined: summing

Alright let's start this fic shall we?

* * *

"You are a Planeswalker. When you "play" a battle, it really happens. Everything is real. Never think for a moment that it's not. For the moment you do, you will be consumed in darkness."

"Alright, I'll tap eight mountains for red mana to use the spell _Searing Spear_ which would normally only do 12 damage to you, but because of the effects of '_Curse of Blood Letting_' it deals double the damage for a grand total of twenty four damage."

"Not so fast, pal. I tap all ten of my islands for blue mana to cast the instant spell _Reversal of Fortune_. This card allows me to null your attack and deal you the same amount of damage that I would have been dealt this turn."

"Aww man, that's the tenth time I've lost. Can't ya give me a break and let me win just once?"

"Ummm… no. if I let you win then you wouldn't feel as good as you would were you to win for real, now would you?"

"I guess not. Thanks for the game, Rainbow Knight."

"No problem White Warrior. If you ever feel the itch to play again just give me a ring and I'll come right over."

"O.K. I'll remember that."

"You better." We both picked up our cards and put them in the cases with our player names on them. We both were in the group that had started several years back. I had joined a year after it started and my friend had joined two years after me. There's really no leadership hierarchy in the group. Some of the members speculated that this was because no one knew anybody else's real name, unless you knew them from outside of the club. However if there was; I would be at the top. Not to brag, but ever since I started playing, I've never lost a battle whether one on one or otherwise. I looked at my watch to see what the time was. 2:30 pm. Good, my friend should be here any moment along with some of his friends. I smirked at the memory of what brought this situation on.

**"Alright I'll attack you with my _Fire Tiger_ for 3 and my _Flaming Fire Bird_ for 17. That's a total of twenty. What are you going to do now Rainbow Knight?"**

**"Well, I think I'll use a card I just got today. By paying two mana of each color, I can activate it.**

**So here it goes: I activate the card _Bonds of Faith_! With this card on the field, and as long as you have**

**more monsters on the field then I do, I can't take damage. The only downside is that it only lasts for**

**three turns. This is turn one. Are you done with your turn?"**

**"Grrr. Always one step ahead huh?"**

**"That's how I have to play. If I don't play that way, then I'll lose. And I can't have my perfect**

**streak broken now can I?"**

**"Guess not. Alright, make your move."**

**And move I had. I only needed two turns out of the three to win the game. Then I made a smart-**  
**aleckey remark about how even if it was three against one I could still win. He asked me if I was for real,**

**and as you can likely guess, I said I was, so he made me promise to be here so I could play against him**

**and two of his friends.**

I smiled at the thought of an actual challenge. This game was too easy but I just couldn't quit. It wasn't in my nature. I heard the sound of the door opening and then feet on stone. I smirked; it seems my challenge had arrived. Or had it? This could end up like any other match I'd played. My opponent or opponents would try their best to win and I'd win without even trying. I sighed. The steps got closer and closer. I could bail now, but that would make me look like a chicken, and if there's one thing I'm not it's a chicken. I sighed, stood up, and went to meet my guests. Little did I know that the events of this day would flip my entire life around.

* * *

That's a rap folks. Thanks for reading this, I guess. Hope you like it.

Till next time I guess.

Ja ne

* * *

Hullo interwebs! This is yoursuicidalfriend, I just want to say that I've been fairly excited about starting on this project, and I'd like to help make this a success. Thanks.

Violence rocks!

-YourSuicidalFriend


	2. Chapter 2

Hello FanFiction, it's me, DarkLinkBlade, here with an update for my first ever Magic

The Gathering FanFiction but before we start I'd like to answer the one review I got

From Ulquiorra9000.

Thanks for reviewing Ulquiorra900. This is my first MTG fanfiction and I guess I

should put something telling people that there will be made up cards and it won't

be exact with the mana cost. The mana cost won't be exact for three reasons. Reason

1 I'm lazy. Reason 2 I'm lazy. And reason three this is a FanFiction emphasis on

fiction. I always felt that searing spear was always under costed for a spell that was

an instant and dealt three damage. If this comes off as rude, I'm sorry. The narrator

as you called him will eventually have problems, but they won't surface until they

reach the original MTG plane that I made up for this story. Also, I haven't described

the characters because their appearance will be changing in either this chapter or

the next and I'll describe what they wore before and what they were changed into

after the jump to the plain I created.

I'd like to thank you again for your review Ulquiorra900 and if you catch any other

things you find problematic as the story continues please let me know, well, if you

decide to read this story again that is.

All right with that out of the way let's get things started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic the Gathering all rights belong to Wizards of the

Coast

**Bold**: flashback

_Italics:_ thoughts/card names

**Bold underlined**: summing

Everything you will read will not be exact or in existence. Thank you for

understanding. (Bows humbly)

Last time on MTG: Good Against Evil…

**I sighed, stood up, and went to meet my guests. Little did I know that the **

**events of this day would flip my entire life around.**

I went to the front room to welcome my friend and his helpers for the duel

we were going to have. "Welcome Dusk and friends. The name is Rainbow Knight.

And who might you two be?"

The person on Dusks left went first. The person curtsied, I smiled slightly

could this be the girl Dusk had a crush on?

"The name's Sunset."

I bowed in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sunset. May the cards show

you favor."

The other person went next and bowed as he said, "the name's Mist."

Once again,I bowed in return. "May the cards show you favor."

I smiled at the group of people in front of me.

"Perhaps before we go any further, I should describe Sunset, Mist, Dusk, and

maybe even myself. Sunset looked to be about four foot ten. She had what I assumed

to be natural amber colored hair, blue eyes, an hourglass figure, and a complection

so fair I was sure that if I hadn't already had my sights set on another girl I would

have imeadlety fallen for her. She wore blue jeans, a pair of white high tops, a blue

graphic tee with the words "look but don't touch" on the front and had her hair trail

down to the middle of her back.

Mist, however, appeared to be four foot nine, and was pretty muscular too.

He had spiky black hair, and green eyes. He wore a pair of blue and black sneakers,

black jeans, and a black t-shirt with the words "you know you want some" on the front.

Dusk had brown hair, blueish-green eyes, and was five foot one. He wore a

black shirt with a white jacket that was unzipped, blue jeans, and a pair of white

sneakers.

I, Rainbow (don't laugh at me please, the name wasn't my choice I swear. I

wanted to be called destruction because that was what my deck did but the stupid

people that made up the club said that our names were based off of our deck colors.)

Am five foot eleven. I have dirty blond hair, and brown eyes. I wear blue jeans, a

black cloak, a white shirt that said "fear the rainbow" on the front, and a pair of

orange and black sneakers,

"Let's go to the card room so we can start this thing hmm?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and followed me back to the room

I had reserved for the three-on-one match that we were going to have. We didn't

know it yet, but we had all sat down and started to prepare for the duel that would

change our lives forever.

Alright that's it for this chapter folks. Thanks for reading it and I hope to hear

from those that read it so I can see where I need to improve. Once again thanks for

reading and see ya next time I guess.

DarkLinkBlade

It's kinda short, but good things come in small packages right?

Stay away from knives,

YourSuicidalFriend


End file.
